Defiance
by Skyress
Summary: It had come full circle, her dragons grown, an army at her back. Daenerys had arrived at Westeros shores, seeking alliance in the north she discovered more than a brooding Jon Stark. An expedition beyond the wall to find a wight may prove fatal for the wolf and dragon. Will fire and ice ignite? Jon/Dany.
1. Chapter 1

A new story I've been thinking of for months now, it follows Season 7 and on, it will be a mixture of TV series and books, more so TV series.

FYI - if you want me to respond to your questions/regards to my choices use your username and not be a guest. I can't respond otherwise. Since some of you seem to think you know what I am going to write/how/the pairings/etc let me assure you there is no threesome/love triangle between Jon/Dany/Robb. As Ygritte said, you know nothing.

Apologies if I sound rude, I am just done with people telling me how I should write my stories.

Thank you.

 _Chapter 1_

* * *

It was grey and cold, wind howled as a storm brewed outside Dragonstone. She had returned to her birthplace a queen, not an exiled princess. It was anything but the homecoming she had expected. There was no feeling of home in this barren castle, though her ancestry painted its walls, spoke volumes of her once great house; she was left with an unsatisfied feeling. It was not the house with a red door and a lemon tree outside her window.

She sat at the head of the painted table, overlooking her many allies, the Lannister, Tyrion, her hand. Obara, Nymeria, and Tyene Sand, her 'gifts' of sorts from Prince Doran and Princess Arianne, they appeared as nothing more than her handmaidens in the eyes of strangers, but in truth they were her protectors when her children could not be, at least that's how Prince Doran had kindly told her. The Sand Snakes were a means to ensure that a bargain well struck remained as such; Prince Doran had been an avid, silent supporter of her family, but the untimely death of his son Quentyn had left a bitter taste in the prince's mouth regarding their alliance. Quentyn had attempted to seize one of her dragons; the foolish boy had thought his diluted Targaryen ancestry would allow him to tame one of her children. She had felt nothing for his loss, for she as a mother who loved her children fiercely was unforgiving of the young Martell's attempt to subdue her children. A dragon is not a slave, it has no master. Daenerys played the remorseful parent nevertheless in a successful attempt to quell the prince's fury against her children.

Across the table sat the queen of thorns, Olenna Tyrell. Having already lost two grandchildren to Cersei Lannister, she would be damned before she lost her remaining two, Willas and Garlan Tyrell. Tyrion circled the table as he spoke strategically of battle plans. Daenerys watched and listened with little interest. Her eyes flickered towards the lord commander of her queensguard, Ser Barristan Selmy, he watched with keen concentration as did Grey Worm the leader of her Unsullied.

Tyrion finished, "And that will be that."

Daenerys refocused her attention onto her hand, lilac eyes all-knowing as she gazed out at her supporters. "So, do I have your support?"

Obara raised a brow, "You have three large dragons, why do you not just fly to the Red Keep and demand they bend the knee to you?" There was a challenge in the sand snake's eyes.

Daenerys lifted her chin defiantly, "I have been called many names, breaker of chains, mother of dragons," She began coolly. "Queen of blood and war, queen of murders, thieves, rapists and savages, I will not be called queen of the ashes too. I am not here to murder thousands of innocent lives in fire and blood." She stood, hands clasped together to stifle her growing fury at Obara's daring insolence. "I appreciate your council, all of you, but Prince Doran and Princess Arianne chose to ally themselves with me. You would do well to remember that next time." Obara's eyes narrowed to snaky slits, Nymeria and Tyene shared glances. "It is nightfall, I'm sure you are all tired and eager to return to your rooms, we will speak again tomorrow." Daenerys nodded to them as the three sisters were the first to stand and leave.

Olenna stifled a tiny smile and merely nodded to the young queen as she stood and left the room with Varys at her side, Dany slowly sat, released a heavily burdened sigh. Tyrion gazed at her sympathetically. "I for one admire your sentiments, your grace."

Dany smiled faintly, "I feel you may be the only one, my friend. They are grieving for their losses; I understand that feeling quite well. But, they cannot look forward if they are trapped in the past. None of them care for the innocent lives that may be lost if we blindly attack King's Landing. They seek only to settle their need for revenge." The Targaryen appeared forlorn. "I cannot rely on them as my allies."

"Your grace," Tyrion began as Daenerys withered into her chair.

"What am I to do?" Daenerys looked at her hand. "I cannot retake the iron throne if I am constantly worrying my allies may do something problematic in my absence."

"Surely Prince Doran would not allow that to happen," Tyrion tried to reassure her.

"He would not," Dany agreed. "It is not him who I worry of, it is Princess Arianne and the sand snakes. They will do her bidding before their prince. Lady Olenna, she is far more concerned with the welfare of her house and family then of King's Landing and its people. I do not fault her in that."

"You need allies who share your vision for the realm," Tyrion concluded solemnly.

Dany nodded, "Do you have any suggestions?"

Tyrion stroked his chin thoughtfully, "Maybe, possibly, but it will be a stretch."

"Tell me," Dany prompted as she sat forward her curiosity was peaked.

"The north," Tyrion explained. "That is where you will find your allies."

"The north?" Dany spoke in wonder. "What could you possibly find in the north? It's a desolate wasteland."

"It may be dreary, yes, but you will not find a nobler house then the Starks," Tyrion tried to persuade her. "I have met them, I can say from experience they are good people, especially their kings, Jon and Robb Stark."

Daenerys raised a brow, "Kings?"

Tyrion nodded, "Yes, they have declared themselves the kings in the north. But, that's beside the point. They could prove to be valuable allies."

"I am the rightful heir to the seven kingdoms, the north is one of those kingdoms, and if they have declared themselves as kings they are an open rebellion, just like your family." There was purple fire in her eyes to hear there were more contenders for her crown.

"The Starks are nothing like my family, I assure you." Tyrion quickly explained. "Robb, he did not think very much of me, but his brother, or well cousin, Jon, he was a good, honest man. I liked him and thought very highly of him."

"Why make allies, I could just fly there and demand they bend the knee and do as I command," Dany spoke coldly.

"Your grace," Tyrion ventured carefully. "Let's be generous and assume you can conquer Winterfell, you will not be able to hold the north. It is far too vast and its people far too wild and loyal to house Stark to obey an outsider."

Daenerys's eyes tapered, "Are you implying that even with the Dothraki, the unsullied, and my dragons, I would be too weak?"

"No," Tyrion returned her glare. "You are nearly invincible. But, you will have a greater struggle trying to get the northerners to join you if you threaten them with dragon fire and bloodshed. Everything you said you did not wish to do." Dany looked away in frustration, Tyrion sighed knowing he was beginning to make her see reason again. "No one said conquering the seven kingdoms would be easy, your grace. You will need to inspire devotion, loyalty; the people of Westeros need to know they can put their faith in you as their ruler. Deceit, mass murder, and fear are not the ways to do it. It will make your power fragile, it will make you weak. Those who have won and ruled as such died quickly and painfully." Tyrion came to stand before her. "That is not what I want for you, Daenerys." He was speaking to her as a friend, not her advisor.

"What if they refuse to ally themselves with me?" Dany questioned him softly. He could glimmers of worry of their potential rejection. "I need proper allies who will support me and not their own blind ambitions." For the first time in a longtime she lowered her walls and showed him her vulnerabilities. "I know I cannot win this war alone."

Tyrion smiled sympathetically, "No, you can't." He took her hand and offered it a reassuring squeeze. "I have a good feeling about them. They will be able to give you the support you need. But it will require diplomacy, compromise. It will spare you all sorts of trouble down the road, I promise you."

Dany sighed, "It's true as they say conquerors are rarely loved."

Tyrion laughed, "They can be, you will be, but you must go about it the right way. Everything is in a state of chaos, there are many lords trying to proclaim themselves as kings, all of them fighting for power for their own houses, but none of them are thinking of all those beneath them or for the greater good of the realm. That is why I know you will succeed with the right council and the right allies. Right now Robb and Jon Stark are the second most powerful lords in Westeros. They govern nearly half the land of Westeros, possibly more now that the Vale has allied with them."

"Alright, I hear you." Dany conceded as Tyrion stifled a tiny, triumphant smile that Dany easily noted, but let slide. "What do you suggest I do to begin diplomatic channels to form an alliance?"

"Leave that to me," Tyrion reassured her. "I trust Jon will be willing to hear me out. I will send a raven to Winterfell at once."

Dany nodded, "I trust you."

Those words held a greater weight for Tyrion then she would ever realize. Everyone who had ever looked down upon him would rue the day the dragon queen made her strike on the seven kingdoms. He could not hide is glee to see the expressions on his father and sister's faces when King's Landing became theirs. Tyrion had been devastated to learn his father had survived his attack with a crossbow; he had hit him far enough not to damage his heart. The old lion of the rock still lived, as did his son's anger for his existence. He knew his father would be ruthless in his battle tactics for the wars to come, especially with Jaime aiding him, and Joffrey poisoned and dead. The lions were clinging to the allies they had after Cersei had gone wayward and blown up the Sept with Margaery, Loras and Mace Tyrell inside.

Tyrion looked at his queen with promise, "I will not let you down, your grace."

Dany smiled, "I know." She stood and moved to gaze out at the night sky over the ocean outside of Dragonstone's walls. No longer did they look at each other as queen and hand, now they were simply two people, friends, sharing their thoughts. "Have you spoken to her?"

Tyrion came to her with a glass wine and one cradled in his own hand for himself. "Who?" He asked with indifference.

Dany rolled her eyes, "Your niece."

Tyrion sobered up quickly, "No, I have not."

The silver lady sighed, "You should. She is your family. She is innocent from what I can see."

"I think she made her feelings for me abundantly clear when we reunited." Tyrion was thoughtful; Dany squeezed his shoulder in solace. She knew of the Lannister's affections for his niece, the child of his twin siblings. Daenerys remembered when she had met the sand snakes, Arianne and Doran. The princess of Dorne in private had asked for Daenerys to take Myrcella along with her to Dragonstone, she feared for the young lion's life, a man by the name of Gerold Dayne had attempt to kill the young Lannister. With Tyene, Nymeria, and Obara now serving as Dany's companions Arianne worried for Myrcella's safety in Dorne. Dany had conceded, but only for Tyrion's sake. She had been able to convince Prince Doran to allow her to take Myrcella with her; she would be a well-protected pawn in the company of three dragons.

The reunion between the Lannisters had been anything but affectionate. She remembered the seething hate in Myrcella's eyes at the sight of him wearing a silver brooch, a lion turned dragon.

"Myrcella," Tyrion had begun kindly.

"Traitor!" She had slung the word at him with a harsh slap to his cheek; Tyrion had not flinched, openly accepting her assault. Dany had stood motionless, though she battled deep inside whether to interfere or not. Myrcella cradled her palm as it stung from her efforts to hurt him. "Was it worth it? Betraying your family for your need for revenge against us, your desire to prove your worth?" There were tears in her green eyes, Jaime and Cersei's green eyes.

Tyrion stared at her for a long moment, sympathy clear in his eyes. "Yes, it was." The shock and revulsion written so clearly on her face saddened him.

Breathing deep, Myrcella straightened herself with all the teachings of a lady that had been forced into her since childhood, she composed herself quickly, her pain slipped away like a mask and she was once again stoic and frigid as Cersei always was. "I suppose I did not know you as well as I thought, uncle." She turned to Daenerys; the dragon queen could easily see how the little lion fought desperately to keep her composure together. "May I return to my room?"

"Of course," Daenerys spoke with her queenly prerogative. Myrcella turned on her heels and never looked back once. The sand snakes accompanied her. Dany looked at her hand. "Will you be alright?" Her words were soft, compassionate.

"I've survived through much worse," Tyrion spoke. "I'll survive this as well."

"I know you will," Daenerys was kind. "I would never choose a coward as my hand." They shared a smile.

Daenerys sipped her wine, "She will come around in time, and she seems like a smart girl. Nothing like your sister you described to me."

"She shares her mother's appearance, but very little of her character." Tyrion agreed with tenderness. "She is good. I was shocked that something so pure came from my sister's womb, but perhaps it's Jaime she takes after. She will come to see reason; she will have no choice in this war to come."

"Children are the true victims of war," Dany lamented. "But there are many casualties in civil war; she will need to become strong as Valyrian steel if she is to survive this war."

"Unlike her brothers, I believe Myrcella is strong enough." Tyrion promised her.

Dany softened, "I will do what I can to help her."

Tyrion looked relieved, "Thank you." Given her queenly temper, her ruthless Targaryen ways, he learned more and more Daenerys Stormborn did not believe in unnecessary cruelty. She was compassionate, and he'd even venture as far as forgiving.

"I will send word to Winterfell immediately," Tyrion said as Dany took a sip of her wine.

"Good," The dragon mother replied, Tyrion often hid his surprise well at just how soft Daenerys's voice was. It was a stark contrast to the steely, haughty exterior she displayed to everyone else.

In the distance they heard a series of thunderous, shrill roars as her children took flight from the lairs they'd built within Dragonstone.

Dany smiled, she was a fair person, and Westeros would see that. But, her enemies would quickly learn her anger was far more devastating as anything they could ever dream of.

* * *

In the north, Winterfell now supported Stark banners once again. Robb had miraculously survived an assassination attempt on his life by Walder Frey, but lost his pregnant wife, mother, and all his men who fought bravely to help the young wolf escape. He and Grey Wind were the sole survivors. But he had been heavily injured by an onslaught of arrows and had been thought to be dead when he'd managed to escape on horseback. He was grateful to his direwolf, he had trusted his wolf's instinct and had been wary of his time in the Frey's company, but he had paid the price for his decisions to go against Walder Frey and take a wife in secret.

He had managed to find his way further north, to the wall, and to Jon. Despite being the bastard son of his uncle Brandon and Ashara Dayne, Robb had only ever seen him as his brother and best friend, as Ned had always wanted. He had been left melancholy when Jon had chosen to go north with their uncle Benjen to take the black, only to learn later on, it had been Catelyn Stark who had driven him away, unable to stand the sight of the child of the man she had dearly loved even after so many years of marriage to Ned, Catelyn held affections for Brandon. He was the Stark she had been meant to marry, she had wanted to marry. Over time she had grown a fondness for Ned, but her love for Brandon had never wavered, and Jon had paid for it.

Robb had learned in his absence of Theon's betrayal, the death of his brother, Bran. Despite their reunion and Robb's promise to release Jon from his vows as a man of the Night's Watch, Jon was reluctant to leave. He had explained to his brother the many things he had seen, the vow he had made to Tormund, the wildling man. Unwilling to be separate from one of his few remaining family members, Robb decided to assist Jon to retrieve the wildlings from Hardhome and bring them south across the wall. In return Jon promised to help him reclaim their home, Winterfell from the Greyjoys.

After Hardhome, Robb understood it all. Jon had been right. There was greater war awaiting them, and an enemy that did not sleep and was like nothing they had experienced before. If they managed to get past the wall, it would be the north, their home that fell first. The solution was simple, they had to work together to unite the north to fight an enemy they did not know existed, the Night's King.

When they had arrived to the wall with the wildlings, some of the night's watch had threatened Jon's life, threatened mutiny for his choices. Robb had been quick to defend his brother, in the end Jon had swung the blade as their father, Ned, had taught them and ended the lives of Olly, Alliser Thorne, Bowen Marsh, and Othell Yarwyck for treason and an attempt on his life. He had beheaded them.

Robb had pardoned Jon from his vows, naming Eddison Tollett as the new Lord Commander and promising to send men to help man the wall in Jon's place against the others. Upon their return, Robb and Jon learned of House Bolton taking seat in Winterfell while they had been north of the wall. They also learned of Sansa's captivity as wife of Roose Bolton's bastard, Ramsay.

The Free Folk agreed to assist them; together they were able to rally the north despite the northerner's skepticism of the young wolf and his past choices. Robb had sent a raven to the Vale requesting his cousin's aid. After hearing of Sansa's captivity, Baelish was quick to side with Robb and Jon and offer the Vale's help. Together, they laid siege to Winterfell and defeated the Boltons and reclaimed their home. Reunited with her brothers, in private Sansa tearfully told them how Petyr had killed their aunt Lysa after marrying her, and sold her off as a bride to Ramsay Bolton.

Wanting her own revenge, Sansa devised a plan of her own, despite her brothers' immediate objections. She knew of Baelish's obsession with her mother, his growing obsession with her. She was done being used a pawn in other's games, first the Lannisters, than Baelish and Ramsay, she was no longer a little fawn to be protected, she was a wolf, a Stark of Winterfell.

Offering marriage to Baelish in a feigned story to solidify an alliance between Winterfell and the Vale, which little finger readily agreed to, they were wed before the men of Winterfell and the Vale, but in the end, Petyr paid for his crimes, when Robb executed him after his marriage to Sansa was complete and the men of the Vale had pledged themselves to their new lady. Sansa Stark now acted as Lady Regent of the Vale; Yohn Royce was pleased to accept her as his new lady.

Robb and Jon had also learned of Theon's captivity, how he had tried to protect Sansa and somewhere deep inside Robb was able to forgive him a little. He had allowed him to return home to the Iron Islands. Robb as king in the north, had legitimized Jon as a true Stark, to him, he had always been a Stark. Sansa had happily agreed despite her past transgressions towards her cousin. She apologized for her cruelty towards him, Jon easily forgave her. Robb declared they would rule Winterfell together, as brothers, as equals, the north and Free Folk had sung their praise with cheers, crowning both Robb and Jon the kings in the north, the young wolf and the white wolf, wardens of the north, lord paramount of the north.

And so began their preparation for the Great War to come, the war between the living and the dead.

"My king," Maester Wolkan called to Jon as he arrived with a scroll in hand. "This just arrived, my king, from Dragonstone."

Jon's grey eyes narrowed, his brows furrowed, "Dragonstone has not been manned since the death of Stannis Baratheon." Jon opened the scroll and skimmed over its contents. "Tell my brother I need to speak with him urgently."

Maester Wolkan bowed deeply and hurried away to seek out Robb Stark. Jon's hands fisted at his sides. A soft snout nudged his gloved hand, he looked down to see his large direwolf, Ghost, blood red eyes held his own. The intelligence of the creature before him was profound.

"This definitely changes a lot." Jon murmured to his companion, Ghost crooned softly into his master's hand. "Come on, boy." Jon made his way to his and Robb's study, a frown marring his Stark face.

A few moments later, Robb arrived, Grey Wind in tow. "Jon, what's the matter? I was in the middle of training the boys."

"I know I wouldn't have called if it wasn't urgent." Jon held out the scroll to him, his Tully blue eyes curious. "This arrived from Dragonstone."

Robb's eyes widened in surprise, and then quickly narrowed in suspicion. "Stannis Baratheon is dead."

"I know," Jon murmured solemnly. "It's from Tyrion Lannister."

"What?" Robb looked outraged. He opened the scroll and read. His frown grew deeper with each word he read. "Daenerys Targaryen, on Westeros shores."

"With an army at her back and three dragons," Jon sighed. He could already see the disbelief growing on his brother's face. "Tyrion wouldn't lie, I know him."

Robb stared hard at him, "And if she really has three dragons what do you suggest we do, Jon? We can't fight the Night's King and three dragons." Robb ran a hand down his face.

"We should do as Tyrion has asked." Jon spoke simply, resolutely.

Robb looked at him incredulously, "Are you mad? You want to invite Daenerys Targaryen to Winterfell."

"We need allies, Robb." Jon argued as Robb glared at him. "She has dragon fire, fire kills wights. Even with the Free Folks, the north, and the Vale, it's not enough. We need more help, we need her help."

"She's a Targaryen," Robb hissed.

Jon glared at him, "Isn't our peoples' survival more important than your pride? She may be a Targaryen, but she may also be the only thing standing between us winning and losing everything and everyone we love."

Both brothers glared at each for a long while, "You won't change your mind will you?" Robb asked quietly.

"No," Jon spoke calmly. "But, I hope you will."

Robb paced the room, deep in thought. He stopped and stared hard at Jon for a long moment, "Fine, invite her north. I'll hear what she has to say and that's all I will promise you."

Jon smiled slightly, "That's enough."

"Send a raven as soon as you can," Robb sighed. "I'm mad for even agreeing to this."

"I guess we're both mad then," Jon said as Robb smirked slightly.

"We just may be," Robb chuckled. "Sansa will kill us both when she finds out."

"Aye, she will." Jon smiled.

Robb returned to his training, while Jon began to assemble a reply to the dragon queen.

* * *

End of Chapter!

Leave a review if you'd like an update!

 **A/N** : So this story is going to be a crazy mix of book and TV series. **I know its confusing having 2 kings, BUT due to what Robb did, and for the north to follow him again Jon being king as well acts as a buffer due to the mistakes Robb made, and Jon being an accomplished Lord Commander who upheld his vows. The north would need to follow someone they could trust, which right now is more Jon then Robb, but Jon would never take away the position of Lord of Winterfell, KITN, etc from Robb. So, yes they will rule together. And I don't see anything wrong with two brothers ruling together.** Jon will not secretly be a Targaryen in this story, sorry, I want to try something different. He was still a bastard. **Why would I make Jon a trueborn?** I don't know if Robb could pardon him from his vows, but I'm going to roll with it. For Starks I keep alive, others will be dead. I do not feel I need to kill off all the same characters to keep the essence of the original books; otherwise there would be no originality if we kept killing off all the same characters. **Again - ALWAYS FOLLOWING THE CANON IS NOT ORIGINALITY. If any of my ideas are a problem for people, do not bother reading. I am not going to write stories that are basically a bad version of GRRM's work by following everything that is completely canon. AND - to those who say changing Jon's parentage/make a new character with his traits, etc, so basically you're saying all writers NEED to keep Lyanna and Rhaegar as Jon's parents, because if he loves Dany they need to go through the turmoil of their relationship being incest? Okay. No. If we all wrote that and stuck to it there would be no diversity.**

 **It is fanfiction, it is fantasy, I am not trying to be historically correct for a story that includes dragons, white walkers, Jon returning from the dead, etc, things that were way less plausible and never happened in history. So I think there being two kings in the north, who are both Starks is the least wild idea out there, which I tend to stick to.**

 **So you can move on to something more suited to your taste, because it doesn't bother me.**

 **Thank you all!**


	2. Chapter 2

FYI - If you re-read the last chapter, Sansa did not stay quiet, she was kept captive. Robb sent a letter to the Vale to help reclaim Winterfell and save Sansa. They fought together.

Jon could still ride a dragon, GRRM said you do not need to be a Targaryen to be a dragon rider. There has to be a bond with a dragon. Valyrian blood is not a guarantee they will be able to bond with a dragon. For example, Ulf rode Silverwing.

I chose the name Balerion instead of Drogon, because I despise the character Drogo, sorry I do. I hate Drogon's name too. So I changed it. I went with Balerion, my favorite dragon after Sunfyre, and since 'Drogon' is believed to be his reincarnated.

Chapter 2

* * *

Daenerys sat on her throne, though she wore no crown, she radiated the power of a ruler. She stared at her supporters, Olenna had already returned to High Garden, Dorne's sand snakes stood before her. The queen of thorns and the silver lady had already spoken in great depth of her impending departure to the north to seek out allies. Olenna had smiled faintly, her words remained with the Targaryen had the elderly Tyrell had spoken, "Be a dragon." And a dragon she would be. She had received a raven from Jon Stark a few days ago, inviting her north, and she had sent her reply.

"I have summoned you here to share news with you," Daenerys began; the sand snakes regarded her curiously. "I will be traveling north to meet with Jon and Robb Stark."

Obara sneered, Tyene arched a fine pale, gold brow and Nymeria spoke diplomatically and politely as always. "And what has made you want to look north, my queen?"

Dany's hands were laced and folded in her lap, she was a Targaryen, and she remained indifferent to their demanding, suspicious stares. Viper eyes, their fathers eyes mirrored perfectly in all three pairs that stared up at her with no deference.

Dany leaned back in her Dragonstone throne, her lilac expression gave little away. "I've deliberated for a long time over whether to confide in you three or not, but in the end it makes no difference. I am seeking to ally myself with the self-proclaimed kings in the north." She spoke with a slight revulsion of their given titles.

"You wish to ally yourself with northerners?" Obara spat with a vicious glare.

"You see, I do not care if you agree or not." Dany informed them with frigid fire banked in her stare. "I have already sent a raven to Prince Doran, I'm sure he will readily agree we need all the allies we can get. I have already spoken with Olenna Tyrell, she has given her approval. What I do care about is the threat you pose to myself and my kingdom in regards to your inability to follow instructions from your superiors. While Prince Doran and Princess Arianne are absent, you obey me. I will not tolerate disobedience, am I clear?"

"We've heard the tales of the madness that runs thick in the veins of Targaryens, I wonder if it flows in you, Queen Daenerys?" Tyene spoke icily. "The stories men spew of your conquests of cities, how you bathed them in fire and blood, it would seem to suggest you share your father's madness."

A small smile twists onto Dany's lips, it was cruel and unforgiving. "That's fair, but it is also fair to point out you share your father's blood. He was said to be bold, dangerous and unpredictable." She began as her smile fell away, "Rash, impulsive, bloodthirsty, and unable to move on from the death of his sister, and look where it got him, dead." The three sand snakes bristled immediately. "I am leaving for Winterfell, if I learn in my absence you have gone behind my back and done anything to ruin my chances of reclaiming my family's throne, you will learn the true meaning of fire and blood, even if it costs me my alliance with Dorne." She stood, her eyes settled over each one of them. "You are dismissed."

Nymeria bowed and retreated, but the look in her serpent eyes was enough to tell Dany she'd struck a hard chord. One the sand snakes would not easily forget or forgive. Dany sat down, sighed, would ruling always be this difficult? Tyrion who had stood silent while scene before him unfolded came to stand beside her, he offered her a comforting smile.

"You did your best to be kind," He tried to console.

"Did I?" Dany spoke dryly. "It seems nothing I say reaches them."

"It will not," Tyrion sighed. "They only seek to avenge their father, anything that jeopardies that they will not tolerate. If you choose to seek an alliance with the north they know it lessens the impact of Dorne in this alliance. They know Olenna and Willas already will not agree to needless bloodshed, neither will their uncle allow unnecessary sacrifice of his men or ours. Princess Arianne is their only true ally."

"And she is a constant thorn in my side," Dany hissed. "She holds influence; she is Prince Doran's heir. But I know what she truly seeks is not simply to rule Dorne, but to be queen."

Tyrion nodded, "She is clever as she is beautiful, but you are cleverer."

Dany looked thoughtful. "I need to be, we may be allies in this war to come, but our alliance remains brittle." She looked at Tyrion, "I hope our journey north will prove to be productive. As much as I despise to admit it, I need their help. Their men are loyal to a fault, they are true Westerosi, if Lady Olenna and Prince Doran prove to be useless I'll need the north to support my claim to the throne."

"I am sure they will require your assistance as well, Daenerys." Tyrion reassured her. "I don't know how, but I am sure they will. If not, you always have your dragons to prove your point."

Dany smirked, "I thought you said bloodshed was not the way to create a successful alliance."

"It's not," Tyrion said. "It's an option though, a last resort of sorts."

Dany laughed, Tyrion smiled. "I hope for their sake it will not come to that."

"I don't believe it will," Tyrion replied. "I find the Stark men to be intelligent as they are noble. They will see reason and join our cause."

"I hope so," Dany stood; her hair was intricately braided to indicate the battles she'd fought and won. It was a tradition she carried from her time with the Dothraki as their Khaleesi. She was dressed in a white coat, black gloves adorned her hands, and her silver, three-headed dragon chain hung from her shoulder to hip. "Shall we take our leave?"

Ser Barristan who had been standing by looked with concern at his queen, "Your grace, are you sure you should be traveling there without an escort? You should not go alone."

Dany smiled kindly, "I won't be alone I'll have Viserion, Rhaegal, and Balerion with me." She spoke matter-of-factly. "What can anyone do to them? They are the quickest method to reach the north, if I travel along the Kingsroad I could easily be spotted and my convoy destroyed. No one will see us flying hidden above the clouds."

Ser Barristan tried again, "It is not your journey north I worry about, my queen. It is once you arrive to Winterfell. How do you know they will not kill you on the spot? Put an arrow through your silver head?"

Daenerys faltered a moment, "I trust Tyrion and he trusts this Jon Stark. I have to believe they are not northerner savages. I will show them I will be fair and good ruler." She came to the lord commander of her queensguard and squeezed his shoulder in solace. "Besides, my children will not be far away. If they dare to lay a hand on me I will burn their castle down to the ground with them in it."

Ser Barristan sighed, "As you say, my queen." He offered her a smile. He had to trust in her. She had proven him wrong on many occasions that she was far more capable then he'd thought. "I have faith in you."

"Thank you," Dany beamed at him. When she did so, he was often reminded she was not just a queen, but a young, beautiful Targaryen who was more like one brother then the other. And he counted his and the realm's blessings for it. "I will leave everything here to you, Missandei and Grey Worm. Keep an eye on those sand snakes, send a raven if anything raises your suspicions and I will return immediately."

"Of course, your grace," Ser Barristan bowed deeply, dressed proudly in the Targaryen emblazoned armour Dany had had fashioned for him as a gift.

"Good, we will be leaving immediately." Dany mentally sent out a call for her glorious children. Tyrion followed her out to the open field outside Dragonstone where Dany's dragons frequented to sleep after feedings; otherwise they were flying the skies or taking up roost in their lairs within Dragonstone's volcanic caves. He was dressed in a thick, fur coat. A large grin plastered onto his face as he saw Dany's dragons emerge in the distance, they were coming to land and greet their mother. It was his first time riding a dragon, a child wish come to life. He could barely contain his glee.

All three dragons landed with a thunderous impact, their leathery wings folding to their sides. They released gentle croons for fearsome beasts as they greeted their mother with soft nudges of their snouts. Balerion hogged the majority of her attention despite her gentle reprimand. Her eyes shone with a purple fire as she turned to Tyrion, "Ready?"

He shared her excitement, "I thought you'd never ask." Dany laughed as she climbed onto Balerion's back, a large thick harness hugged his body around his neck and beneath his wings to hold in place a leather saddle for his rider. It was adorned with large jewels, fashioned specifically for him by Daenerys. It had taken many trial and errors for her men to create one, but they had. The Targaryen queen secured herself into the saddle, Tyrion was quick to apply the leather belt strap around his waist and tighten the thick buckle.

"To the north," Dany whispered with excitement to fly and explore Westeros, and wary of her hosts all the same. Balerion spread his jet black wings, scales gleaming in the sunlight. He shrieked and leapt off the cliff edge, his siblings following closely as they began their journey north.

* * *

Jon and Robb stood together on the Winterfell wall overlooking the open moorlands. It was quiet. The north knew well of the brothers' exploits in the battlefield. They were nothing short of legendary, the young wolf and the white wolf riding into battle with enormous direwolves at their heels. They were to be respected and to be feared.

"What do you think?" Robb asked him after a moment, he took a swig of his wineskin, and Jon could already smell the alcohol on his breath.

Jon sighed, he knew battle and seeing his mother, wife, and unborn child slaughtered before his eyes had left his brother in a maddened state. He hid it well, appeared the bold, strong, king who had learned quickly from his mistakes in the eyes of everyone, but Jon and Sansa knew better. They heard his cries at night as nightmares plagued him, he'd awaken in a cold drench, gasping, wide eyed like a crazed man. Grey Wind would console him. Robb had refused milk of the poppy instead seeking solace in his wineskin and its contents.

"What do I think of what?" Jon asked quietly.

"The dragon queen," Robb said simply, he took another swig. Jon had had enough; he grabbed the wineskin from his brother's hand in midair. Robb looked at him stunned at first then furious. "Jon!"

"You need to stop!" Jon glared at him. "Do you think you hid it well? Do you think I don't notice? That Sansa doesn't notice?" Robb returned his glare with one of his own. "You risk endangering us all. You drink all day, I know it, so does our sister, even some of our men, but they'd never breathe a word of it in your presence. How can you even think of going into battle in such a state, you'd be killed immediately!"

"So you think you're a king now you can order me around?" Robb scoffed at him. "I was king first."

Jon frowned at him, "I never asked to be king, and I never wanted it. Not if this is what it costs us. I only did it for you, I only agreed because you asked me too."

Robb averted his gaze and stared off into the distance. "I needed you. They would never have agreed to follow me again after the mistakes I've made. They trusted you, the Lord Commander of the Night's Watch who upheld to his vows to the very end. In their eyes you avenged their fallen sons and fathers. You made peace with the wildlings; you gained the houses trust to join us to reclaim Winterfell."

"I didn't do it alone," Jon murmured his expression softened. "I think Sansa saved us more than anything. You led them into battle when I made the mistake of trying to save Rickon. I should've known Ramsay would never let him live. I was stupid."

"He was our brother," Robb placed a hand on his shoulder. "If I hadn't experienced everything I did with Walder Frey I would have done the same to try and save him. We may have lost Rickon, but we saved our sister, and her monsters are dead."

"Not all of them," Jon looked at Robb.

Robb sighed, "No, not all of them."

"You can't keep doing this," Jon's hands tightened around the wineskin. "I know you've lost a lot, we all have. But drowning yourself in grief isn't going to help us in the war to come. There are still people living who need us, the north, Sansa, and Arya, wherever she is out there. We need to defeat the night's king for them, for our future."

Robb sobered up as a breeze ruffled his Tully hair, "You're right." He murmured more to himself. He held out his hand as Jon hesitated and handed over the wineskin. Robb opened it and poured out its contents over Winterfell's wall and watched the wine paint the snow red. "We stand together."

"The north trusts you again, there doesn't need to be two kings in the north anymore." Jon told him. "You are father's… uncle's rightful heir."

"Don't," Robb said harshly. "Don't call him that, he was your father too. He raised you and loved you as a son. You are a Stark as much as me or Sansa. You deserve to be king in the north."

"I would never take that away from you," Jon said quickly.

Robb smiled slightly, "I know, it's not in your nature. You're too kind for your own good. That's why we are both king. With both mother and father dead you helped be rebuild Winterfell, a task I wouldn't even know how to begin alone if you hadn't agreed to leave the Night's Watch and come home. The north is as much yours as it is mine."

"I'll do my best to help," Jon offered him a barely there smile.

"I know you've already done enough." Robb chuckled quietly. He owed everything to Jon and Sansa, without them the north would have no army. He looked out the moorlands and basked in the peace for a moment. He sighed again. "When does Daenerys Targaryen arrive?"

"Her letter said in a matter of days," Jon murmured as all forms of a smile vanished from his lips.

Robb looked at him curiously, "Traveling along the Kingsroad or sailing to White Harbour would take nearly a month."

"She's coming on dragon back," Jon spoke grimly, as Robb's face hardened instantly.

"She's not shy about showing her power is she," Robb had a black scowl.

"No she's not," Jon sighed warily. "But, she is not bringing her army as a sign of goodwill."

Robb looked unconvinced, "Well see the goodwill of the mad king's daughter soon enough. Who knows if we even make it to face the night's king if this negotiation ends badly?"

Jon looked at him with a solemn expression, "We make sure it doesn't end badly."

"Easier said than done," Robb chuckled.

Jon smiled slightly, "I'm hopeful."

"Naïve is what it sounds like," Robb smirked. "But I trust you."

"Good," Jon said as both brothers looked out at the vast north. "We'll both need it."

A few sunrises later, a scout reported seeing a large creature that appeared to be a bird, a very large bird in the distance. And the moment the single bird split into three did he sound the alarm to Winterfell. Jon, Robb, and Sansa had hurried to the tower, they heard a series of thunderous roars from far away and their blood ran cold for a moment.

The Targaryen queen had arrived with her children.

* * *

End of Chapter!

I hope you all enjoyed, review if you'd like an update.

Again, if you don't like my ideas, no one is forcing you to read my stories. Thank you.


	3. Chapter 3

FYI – all the direwolves survived, even Lady, in this story Robert agreed to send her back north as per Ned's request. Bran is dead killed by one of Theon's men by his own decision, but Osha and Hodor managed to escape with Rickon, Shaggydog and Summer. Hodor had gone off with Shaggydog and Summer to search for food before Rickon and Osha were captured and given as prisoners to Ramsay and the direwolves returned with Hodor to Winterfell after too late. Nymeria is obviously alive in the Riverlands. – My changes, my story.

Again if you don't like my changes in terms of what characters are dead or alive, move on to another story. I don't need people trying to tell me who I should have kept alive or dead. It's my story, thank you.

Chapter 3

* * *

And so it goes.

Robb and Jon exchanged quick glances, their faces undeniably pale. Robb turned to his sister; their shared blue eyes mimicked each other's visible concern. "Sansa, return inside Winterfell's walls, you'll be safe there."

"No," Sansa said brazenly, determined to stand her ground. "I won't leave you both to face Daenerys Targaryen alone. We stand as one, we fight as one."

"Sansa, don't be stupid." Robb snapped as his concern only grew. "I need you to stay safe."

"Why because I'm a woman?" Sansa's eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Because you're our sister, we lost you once we will not lose you again." Robb looked desperate in his plea. Sansa hesitated at his words. Jon sighed, pressed a hand to Robb's shoulder.

"Let her stay," Jon spoke quietly amongst them. "She is the Lady of Winterfell now, she needs to experience this. She needs to learn." Sansa cast Jon a fleeting glance of gratitude, one he returned with a barely there smile.

"We can't give up the north," Robb murmured, Sansa looked at him calmly.

"We can't afford to try and fight her either," Jon said gently. "The only thing we can do is try to negotiate with her and hope she sees reason."

"Regardless she can't be any worse than Cersei Lannister," Sansa spoke softly, but there was a hardened edge to her tone when she mentioned the lioness.

Robb ran a hand over his face, his nerves nearly shot as he struggled with the thought of losing his remaining family to the mad Targaryen and her beasts. The withdrawals of his wine were hitting him especially hard now. It had been an entire day since Jon confiscated his wineskin. He straightened himself to look the part of the young wolf, the bold king. "We will face her together." Sansa had a ghost of a smile on her lips.

"Together," She and Jon echoed his words in unison.

As the north and the vale assembled behind the three Stark children, a large shadow swept over the castle grounds, blacker then any storm cloud, a hot wind following in its tracks that struck against their faces. A thunderous roar filled the skies, striking silence and fear into the men and women below. All eyes peered upwards warily, unease lingered in the air, but not a single soul dared to utter a word. Daenerys Stormborn had arrived with her dragons. The black beast circled until he hovered in the air looking down at them. Two roars answered his and caused the very foundation of Winterfell to tremble. Two more shadows circled overhead, a white and gold, and a bronze and emerald, both equally as fierce.

Jon stood unblinking, taking in the sight before him. Finally, urged by Daenerys, Balerion landed with a thunderous impact that sent tremors through the ground. The jet black dragon spread his wings wide and roared as its tail whipped agitatedly behind it. Smoldering, crimson pits studied the men before it. Jon was in awe of him, a savage and powerful beauty were dragons he was quickly learning. Beside him Ghost's hackles rose in quiet warning. Grey Wind stood equally as calm next to Robb, Summer, Shaggydog, and Lady flanked Sansa's side.

Jon noticed the thick black leather straps along the dragon's chest encrusted with rubies. It looked similar to that of a horse's tack. This dragon was the queen's mount. The two remaining dragons circled low ever watchful.

It was then a voice took him by surprise, "Bastard!" A stunted, dwarf of a man called to Jon. "Or should I be calling you King in the North?" He came forward from around the dragon's wing.

Jon watched him approach as a faint smile broke across his lips. "Tyrion Lannister." He greeted in return. They shook hands as old friends. "Welcome to Winterfell."

"It's good to be back," Tyrion smiled slightly. "I see we have many stories to share."

"Aye," Jon noted quietly to the small man's scarred face. "We do."

Balerion crooned softly as everyone looked up to see a young woman, short in stature, descend as the dragon lowered its shoulder for her. She had a silver crown of hair and the purple eyes of her house. She came forward as her dragon roared and took to the skies casting a flurry of snow in every direction. Snowflakes were already melting in her hair and caused her cheeks to grow rosy. Jon's breath hitched in his chest, twisting like a painful knife. This woman was breathtakingly beautiful. He understood now why many men and women alike had fawned and died for the Targaryens and their beauty.

This queen was built from fire and ash, and knew very little of the perils of snow and ice. But even the bite of winter did little to sway the silver lady before him. Daenerys Targaryen was neither porcelain nor ivory as she appeared, she was Valyrian steel.

Tyrion cleared his throat as heaviness quickly overtook the atmosphere, "May I introduce you to her grace, Daenerys Targaryen."

Her purple stare was banked with fire. Robb took a step forward, "Your grace," He spoke with chilled courtesy, bowed his head. "Welcome to the north, the hospitality of Winterfell is yours."

"Thank you, my lord." Daenerys soft, sweet voice startled both Jon and Robb alike. "I look forward to experiencing it." Robb, Jon and Sansa watched the sly curl of her lips.

Robb levelled her with a smile, "Of course, may I introduce you to my brother, the king in the north, Jon Stark, and my sister, Sansa, Lady of Winterfell."

Daenerys's smile grew as did the fire in her gaze. "I did not know the north possessed a king."

"Oh it does, two in fact." Robb spoke and chilled her with a look.

"Well, that is unfortunate." Dany returned the cool stare with one of her own. "We have many matters to discuss, but to begin; I would appreciate the comforts of a room and a fire. I am not accustomed to the winters in the north."

"Of course, dragons do not do well in winter." Robb agreed with a lazy smile.

"No they do not," Dany set her fiery sight on him. "But it only takes a single flame to turn winter into a warm spring."

Robb's eyes narrowed, "I can imagine. Sansa, will you show our guests to their rooms, have warm baths drawn. I'm sure they are weary from their travels."

"Of course brother," Sansa smiled pleasantly. "I will show you to your chambers."

"What of your dragons?" Jon spoke curiously, as Dany looked at him, she smiled softly. "Where have they gone?"

"You have no need to worry; my children never venture far from me. They are very protective of their mother." Dany said demurely. "They will stay near the sea to feed themselves until they are called."

"You guarantee us they will not attack anyone's livestock or bring harm to our people?" Jon pressed.

Dany's lips softened into a frown, "You have my word."

"The dragons will not harm anyone unless provoked; tell your people and your fisherman to stay clear of them." Tyrion began as Jon and Robb exchanged glances.

"There is no need for concern, I will send them far out to sea for hunting where even your fisherman will not travel. I see no cause for alarm as I am a guest of Lord Starks and under their protection for my time here, isn't that correct?" Dany set her Targaryen eyes onto Robb and Jon.

"Of course, you have our word." Robb spoke diplomatically, though she had clearly struck a nerve.

"Good," Dany smiled kindly. She turned to Sansa, "I would gladly take you up on your offer to show me to my room, Lady Stark."

Sansa nodded, "Follow me." She cast a knowing look towards her brothers as she took her leave. Dany easily fell into step beside her. She held her chin up proudly, refusing to be deterred by the frigid looks of the northerners that surrounded them. Tyrion remained back to speak with the Stark brothers.

As the two women walked in silence Dany noticed the large creatures following closely behind them. "I've never seen such a large dog before."

Sansa smiled amusedly, "They're not dogs actually they're direwolves."

"I see," Dany glanced warily at the large wolves.

"Yes, they have not been common south of the wall until recently." Sansa explained. "But these particular direwolves are bonded to my family, as your dragons are to you."

"I was informed you lost two of your siblings." Dany said quietly, Sansa paused a moment before she continued down the hall.

"Yes, we lost two brothers." Sansa's voice was strained.

"My apologies," Dany whispered. "I've lost two brothers as well." There was a moment of silence. "It's terrible isn't it? The people we lose for the sake of war."

"Or what we ourselves must lose for the sake of it." Sansa spoke emotionlessly. Silence settled over them again, but this time with a small degree of comfort and understanding.

* * *

After being bathed and dressed in fresh clothing, Dany left her chambers, perhaps it was a gesture of goodwill on the Stark kings' part to allow her to roam freely around Winterfell, provided that she pass a guard at every turn she took. She knew the proclaimed kings in the north were keeping vigil of her; she was of course the lone dragon alone with the wolves of winter. The Targaryen queen found the lack of privacy frustrating, but this given freedom was a generous price to pay to familiarize her with the northern kingdom and she would not waste it. The eyes of passers lingered with admiration of her beauty while others slid past her like she was an abomination with her silver hair and purple eyes. She was a blasphemy that should have been wiped out a long time ago with the rest of her house. Dany supressed a ghost of a smile, the north would eventually be hers as well. These northerners did not realize the extent of her forces, neither did these proclaimed kings. A few of the serving women cast her glares; Dany merely turned on her heels and didn't look back.

Daenerys walked out into the courtyard, she hitched a breath as the coldness engulfed her once again causing a shiver to run her spine. She missed the heat and warmth of the south. Dozens of men were spread out around the courtyard tending to their duties. Dany was watchful, soon if everything went according to plan these men would bend the knee to her, accept her as their queen, as the rightful ruler of Westeros.

There was a soft cry as Dany quickened her pace and rounded a corner; her eyes were set a flame as she watched a poor serving girl attempting to return to the kitchens. Some of the men groped and jostled the poor young girl about between them as they circled her as if she were a piece of meat or prey animal, a feeling Dany knew all too well and had not easily forgotten.

"That is enough!" Daenerys hissed fiercely, the dragon pushed through the crowd of men to stand protectively in front of the fearful girl. She rounded on the men with a furious glare. "Is this how men of the north conduct themselves, without any honour?" She settled a frigid stare on each man who'd dare to lay a hand on the girl. "Is this how northerners treat their women?"

One of the men who seemed to hold influence in the group came forward, standing a few heads taller than the Targaryen heir. The young woman behind her let out a terrified whimper. The man smirked coldly, "And why should we listen to you, dragon slut?" The man eyed her with a lustful gaze. "You're not our queen." He said loud enough for the crowd of men to hear, they hollered in agreement. "Why don't you do your duty as a woman and come warm my bed tonight? I'd like to know how it feels to ride a dragon. I'm sure many of us do, don't we men?" Some of the men sneered and caterwauled in her direction. Dany was expressionless, cold, void, furious.

"Do we have a problem here?" The voice was quiet, but immediately commanded the attention of the crowd that had gathered. Men quickly stepped aside for their king. Ghost was on Jon's heels as he stood at his side surveying the crowd quietly as he awaited Jon's command.

Jon levelled each man with a hard stare; grey eyes took in the scene before him in a few short moments. The serving girl quickly straightened and bowed deeply. There were unshed tears in her eyes. He glanced for a moment at Dany; her eyes were an angry, purple fire.

"Cerwyn," Jon demanded. "Do we have a problem?"

"No your grace," Cerwyn murmured as he averted his eyes quickly, he looked like a fearful animal ready to escape at any moment. His eyes settled on Ghost for a fraction to long as the direwolf's lips curled up in a silent threat.

Jon seemed to sigh quietly to himself as he turned to Daenerys, "Your grace, are you alright?" Jon asked softly, his eyes settled onto her gently. Dany met his stare, purple and grey.

"I'm fine," Dany's voice was softer then Jon had imagined. "This poor girl on the other hand is not, your men were clearly mistreating her while she tried to do her duty." She cast a single glance at the men who seemed to be at a loss for forwards in the presence of the Stark king, cowards all of them she hissed eternally. Jon simply stared at her in silent understanding.

"And there is nothing else I need to be made aware of?" Jon inquired; his gloved hand came to rest on the pommel of his sword. The gesture instantly drew the men's attention.

Dany's gaze rested on the fidgeting Cerwyn for a moment, "No, nothing." He seemed to wither with relief.

Jon nodded with a solemn expression, "If I see any of you mistreat a woman again in any way I'll be sending you to the wall, they could use some men up there. Now back to your duties." Jon turned to the serving girl. "I apologize on behalf of my men."

"Thank you your grace," The girl flushed deeply before curtsying and hurrying off back into the castle.

Jon watched her leave, he and Dany stood in silence for a moment before she turned to leave. "Your grace, will you please join me?"

Dany formed a small smile, "It would be my pleasure, my lord." Jon furrowed a brow, but sighed wearily and offered her his arm. Dany took it with a gloved hand. They walked in silence as they neared what appeared to be a Godswood. It was ominous and wild as the Starks themselves. "Do you plan to reprimand me for interfering with your men?" Her tone was cool, she was wary of the large white wolf who easily kept pace at Jon's side.

"No of course not, the opposite actually." Jon murmured as he came to a stop before the weirwood tree and a small black pool before it. Dany stared at him curiously, despite his cold ways; this wolf king had a sharpness to him as the Valyrian blade that rested on his hip. It was constantly bubbling beneath the surface waiting to be set free. For a few moments the two rulers silently studied each other. This Jon Stark was bold, and clever, Dany had concluded.

This dragon queen was not as haughty and insufferable as he'd once thought, Jon concluded. He sighed softly and settled onto the roots of the weirwood tree. He invited her to join him, Dany settled near him. "I like to come here sometimes for some peace or to think. My father often came here when he was alive." Jon's grey eyes settled onto the frozen black pool in front of them.

"Tyrion tells me he was an honourable man," Dany spoke quietly; her gaze was soft, compassionate.

"He was through and through and it killed him." Jon's voice echoed around them, Ghost had disappeared into the surrounding foliage, but Dany could feel his ever watchful gaze linger on her like a second skin. Daenerys watched him intently, her eyes tapered, Jon fidgeted slightly, he was trying in his own way to open up to her she quickly realized. The guarded, stoic, Stark man was trying to find a common space between him and her. "You are not what I expected, your grace." Jon spoke suddenly, a small; barely there glimmer of a smile on his lips.

Dany's interest pricked at his words, she smiled faintly, "And what were you expecting a fire breathing monster like my dragons? Perhaps you envisioned a mad daughter following in the footsteps of her mad father?"

The day was gray and cold, light snowfall came and went, and the wind had slowly died down. Jon took a breath of crisp air, allowing himself a moment of peace. He offered her an apologetic smile, "Maybe a bit of both."

Daenerys laughed, it was a glorious sound to his ears. And suddenly he wanted to hear more of it. "I've heard worse, believe me; at times it was from my own brother."

"I'm sorry," Jon began as Dany held up a hand to silence him.

"Don't be," Dany murmured. "He's dead for a reason. Viserys was not born to be a king, he was barely human as it were. He was a cruel being."

"But you still miss him." Jon stated boldly, but with a understanding gentleness Dany had not expected.

Dany was silent a moment, "I do at times, he was my brother, my only family. I named one of my dragons for him, Viserion. He would do what my brother could not."

"And what would that be?" Jon asked daringly.

Daenerys stared at him; he saw it clear as dawn, a singular look in her purple eyes. Fire. "Reclaim what was rightfully ours, the iron throne."

"The northerners are proud people; they will bend the knee." Jon told her, his voice hard with unspoken emotions he could not decipher.

Daenerys's hair fell over her shoulders like liquid silver, her skin pale as the snow falling around them, and her eyes the color of rich amethysts. She was an ethereal being. Jon had never seen a beauty like her before. Ygritte had been a beauty in her own right with her red hair and fiery smile, but could not hold a candle to the likes of Daenerys Targaryen; he thought no woman could, not even his pretty sister, or the Lannister lioness. Daenerys was born a queen, regal and charismatic, and she showed it from the first time he saw, descending onto Winterfell's moorlands with draconic children.

"I never presumed it would be such an easy task," Daenerys said easily, it was a presumptuous statement, but not one Jon could bring himself to refute at the moment. He was no fool. He knew the power she held, she had already demonstrated it when she'd arrived with only Tyrion and her three dragons, no army at her back. She continued to remain defiant and fearless, despite the northerners' cold welcome. Daenerys stood, looking down at Jon. "I came here in the hopes of a successful negotiation of an alliance, but it does not mean I have changed my mind of which kingdoms belong to the throne."

Jon stood and held her gaze, "My brother and I haven't either."

Daenerys's eyes narrowed quickly, "That's fair, but whether you and your brother willingly agree to join me, or not. I will claim the north as mine, Jon Stark. I truly hope for the sake of your people their survival is more important than your and your brother's pride." Jon stared at her. "Thank you for your company. I look forward to discussing matters with you and your brother tomorrow." Daenerys cast him wistful glance before taking her leave.

Jon sighed, Ghost appeared at his side, nudged his gloved hand gently, his scarred hand opened and closed as he tried to figure out a way out of this. They were surrounded by enemies, to the south, at their home, and the one quickly approaching from the north. They needed to band together now more than ever. He just hoped both Robb and Daenerys could see to reason tomorrow.

"What am I going to do, Ghost?" Jon murmured to his companion, Ghost crooned, Jon offered him a soft smile and stroked the direwolf's white mane.

* * *

End of chapter.

I hope you all enjoyed, review if you'd like an update!


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: Happy 2019 everyone! I'm sorry for the disappearance, I had horrible writer's block and lost some of my passion for writing Game of Thrones. For those who have waited patiently and stuck it out, thank you so much! This chapter isn't as long as I like, but I'm trying to get back into the swing of it.

Chapter 4

* * *

It was well past noon the next day, Daenerys stood on top of Winterfell's walls and looked out and over the moorlands. It was a strange sort of freedom the north. The morning dawn had long since gone with its fog and chill, it was now clear, crisp, and just cold. She had yet to see the Stark lords and lady, they had been absent during the morning meal and noon meal. Her temper had nearly been set ablaze, had they been avoiding her? They were only prolonging the inevitable. The Starks would surrender their northern kingdom to her, it was only a matter of time.

Daenerys set her sights for the Stark lord's room, she easily ignored the scrutiny of the guards placed throughout Winterfell since her arrival. Most were subtle with their looks, while others stared at her with open hatred. She could understand why to a degree, she'd come to take their home. But why could they not see reason? It was for their own protection and wellness.

Daenerys neared Robb's room, there were several guards outside his chamber doors. She noticed Sansa appear in the doorway as she shut it quickly behind her. The tall, fiery haired woman looked wearied. Her pretty face set in a firm frown when she noticed the dragon queen.

Sansa's dark gaze rested on her, gaze probing and curious for the silver lady's intentions and presence. Sansa offered a small, brisk curtsy, and a cold greeting. "Your grace, may I be of assistance to you?"

Daenerys somehow seemed to radiate power despite her small stature. The Targaryen dragon stared up at the willowy Stark woman imperiously. "Your brothers have been absent all day. I took it upon myself to come seek out Lord Stark." There was a sense of finality in her tone, Sansa's gaze narrowed quickly at it.

"The king in the north is indisposed of at the moment." Sansa spoke, Daenerys easily saw the distress she tried to hide away in her Tully blue eyes. Sansa was good, but Daenerys was greater. It only took a moment for the dragon queen to realize the she-wolf was lying through her teeth.

Daenerys came forward, gloved hands joined together and resting lazily against her coat. Sansa had heard stories of the madness that ran thick and strong in the veins of Targaryens, she wondered if it were very much alive in this new queen. She'd heard the stories across the Narrow Sea of the dragon queen's conquests of Slaver's Bay, now called the Bay of Dragons. How she took the great cities, bathing them in fire and blood.

"With all due respect Lady Stark, I am not a patient woman." Daenerys's voice was soft but pierced like Valyrian steel. "I did not fly here for my time to be wasted, only for northern submission, for your brothers' yielding." Her face set into an emotionless mask. "I requested an audience with your brothers solely to spare your people from the kindness of my heart. I am no longer asking, Lady Stark. I demand your brother's appearance."

Daenerys and Sansa studied each other for a few moments, the dark circles below Sansa's eyes clearly evident of her lack of sleep. This quipped the Targaryen queen's curiosity. Sansa sighed reluctantly and stepped aside from the door. It was the lord's chamber, once long ago it had belonged to her mother and father.

The room was dark, the furs were pulled over the windows causing it to be stiflingly hot. A fire burned angrily in the hearth and cast strange shadows throughout the room. Daenerys looked down at the empty bottles scattered across the floor, noting the remnants of red liquid inside them. Then she saw him, Robb Stark, the young wolf, Lord of Winterfell, harmfully drunk and sprawled out on the bed, his direwolf protectively at his side and ever watchful of her.

Daenerys glanced sideways at Lady Stark, the she-wolf's hands twisted in the skirts of her black dress. "The men pretend not to notice, but Jon and I have sensed their unease. Jon has tried to step forward to be the liege lord the north needs. I've tried to stop him, but Robb…" Sansa trailed off. Daenerys saw the haunting concern in her sky-blue eyes, it was not as the Lady of Winterfell, but as Sansa Stark worried for her brother's wellbeing. The break in her walls to allow Daenerys to see her vulnerability ceded her own annoyance with the Lord Stark.

Daenerys sighed, she rested a hand on the taller woman's arm. "Bring me water." She looked at the startled woman. "Instruct your men to remove all the wine in the castle, now." She moved closer towards the young wolf. A sheen of sweat covered his face, dampened his auburn curls to stick to his forehead. "Your brother will not be happy but get rid of all of it. Burn it, drink it, pour it in the rivers, I do not care. He cannot be near it."

Sansa stared at her for a hard, long moment, trying to judge out her aims, there were none besides honest intentions. Sansa nodded and called the guards in and gave swift instructions, they followed them without question. Sansa came to stand beside her, a jug of water in hand. She questioned mildly, "You have had experiences with this?"

Daenerys stilled for a moment, "My brother, Viserys, on the occasion he drank. It only made him angrier." Her tone darkened for a moment. "Anger he always took out on me."

"I see," Sansa murmured, she almost sounded apologetic.

Daenerys shook the Stark man awake from his sleep, he needed water sooner then later. Robb awoke with a start, breath gasping, eyes wild and fists swinging. "Get away from me, Frey!" Robb shouted in a wild fury. Sansa moved to avoid a fist swung at her head and fell sprawled on the ground, Daenerys managed to move out of range in time, but returned with a hard slap to Robb's face.

"Control yourself," She hissed at the Lord Stark.

Robb quickly broke from his daze to see Daenerys helping Sansa get to her feet, her purple eyes banked with fire at his treatment of them. Sansa was flushed with embarrassment as Stark guards and men of the Vale stood silently in the room. All of them speechless, stunned, unable to utter a word.

"Sister," Robb coughed, his face reddened from his binges of wine. His eyes settled onto Daenerys Targaryen. "What is she doing in here?" There was no welcome in his eyes.

Robb was startled to see the visceral hate in her purple gaze directed at him. "Lord Stark, I would advise you to get yourself together and meet me in your council room, we have much to discuss regarding the future of your northern kingdom." The dismissive way she looked at him set his blood a boil. Daenerys set the jug of water down in front of him on the table. "I suggest you drink up." Daenerys rose gracefully and took her leave.

She heard Sansa's quiet voice, "You promised, Robb."

His deep sigh, "I know, I'm sorry."

Daenerys felt cool, winter air settle against her hot skin. She sighed, she walked around Winterfell, she'd give Lord Stark time to collect himself. She looked around the ancestral seat of House Stark, their seat of power and the capitol of the north, its once ruins were well under repair. From her vantage point she saw Jon Stark, dressed in thick Stark armour, training with his men. He raised his bastard sword of Valyrian steel, high above his head as he drove the pommel into a shield and thrust the man backwards, in the same movement he swung it diagonally and stopped mid-strike against the abdomen of one of his men.

The man froze, sword raised above his head, his chest left wide open to an attack. Jon's grey eyes settled onto him, "You're dead." He removed his sword and straightened himself, he sheathed his blade. "That's how easy it is to die. We are fighting against an undead army that is far more agile, swifter, and stronger than any normal man. You need to be smarter fighters. Do you understand?"

The men looked solemn, nodded sullenly. "Yes, your grace."

Jon nodded, "Good, keep practicing." As if sensing her presence for the first time, Jon stiffened and turned to see Daenerys watching him, the look in her eyes was curious and wary as if trying to make some sort of judgement call of him. He'd heard from one of his men of what had happened in Robb's chambers with his sister and the dragon queen. He had hoped to avoid such a spectacle, but he had been unable to attend to Daenerys and keep her occupied when he had had to overtake Robb's duties on top of his own. Jon glanced at him men, "Keep going, I will request for refreshments to be brought for you." The men gave a small cheer as they continued to work on their swordsmanship.

Daenerys approached, Jon offered her a nod in greeting and a strained smile. She could see the weight of guilt settle in his usually unreadable grey eyes. "Your grace, my men informed me of what you did for my brother. I want to offer my gratitude for your assistance."

Daenerys looked slightly apologetic, "I must offer my apologies in return, I overstepped my boundaries as your guest."

"It's alright," Jon spoke sincerely. "It may have been for the better. You did not stay to speak with my brother?" He asked slowly.

Daenerys glanced out at the men duelling, "I think he seemed quite content without my company."

Jon nodded and sighed, "My brother has seen violence and blood shed from an age he should not have, and he became a changed man because of it. I won't hold it against him. His wife, unborn child, and mother were slaughtered before his eyes."

Daenerys was quiet a moment, "A witch sacrificed my unborn son when I begged her to heal my husband. He was stillborn and deformed, my husband a shell of the man he'd once been. I killed him myself out of mercy."

Jon looked at her quickly, she could feel grief and sorrow rolling off him in waves, and it was for her losses. She was still trying to comprehend the kind of man Jon Stark was. "I'm sorry."

Daenerys offered him a soft, but cold as ice stare, "There's no need for apologies, Lord Stark. It was long ago. I did not love my husband, I only needed him alive for what he offered, protection, safety, his power as Khal. In return I carried his child. I was mindful of my duties as Khaleesi for my survival, nothing more nothing less."

"Your grace," Jon began, but Daenerys silenced him with a single look.

"Do not misunderstand me, Lord Stark. I was sold as a broodmare to Khal Drogo by my brother when I was merely a child. I've had far worse done to me since then. But, through all my losses I acquired my army, Dothraki and Unsullied alike, and I birthed my dragons, my children. They are all I have in this world. My entire family is dead, I am the last Targaryen, the last of my house." She settled her purple gaze onto him. "We have all seen bloodshed and violence my lord, you as well from the whispers I hear from your northern people. It's how we cope with the horrors of war that define our characters. Your brother clearly lacks strength and the ambition to carry on."

Jon's grey eyes hardened. "You are wrong, your grace." He said with chilled courtesy. "My brother is a great man."

Daenerys's eyes smoldered, "Neither of you are fit to rule a kingdom, lord Stark."

Jon's gloved hand opened and closed, flexing the fingers of his burnt hand in his frustration. "We will speak of this later, your grace. I must return to my men."

"Of course, my lord." Daenerys turned away but paused a moment. A fire settled in her purple eyes. "I must tend to my dragons, its been a few days, I'm sure they are missing their mother." Her threat was clear as a north, summer day.

Jon froze a moment, he glared at her back as she retreated. _'Damn her!'_ He thought furiously as he stormed back to his men. He did not need this right now, enemies were closing in on them from all sides, his brother and sister needed him, the north needed him well and ready. Though Jon was no fool, he knew he needed Daenerys's forces and her dragons, or the north would surely perish, all of Westeros would be destroyed. How could he make them all see reason?

* * *

Robb had greatly sobered up, he sat at the head of the table with Jon and Sansa at his side. He nursed a goblet of water, dressed in his Stark finery. The men of the Vale and the houses of the north filled the great hall. The large wooden doors were opened, and sound turned to silence in a second. Daenerys stepped forward, no longer did she wear her white coat, instead she was dressed in a black coat, the sleeves edged with brown furs. A silver, thin, intricate chain hung from her right shoulder across to her left waist. On top of the chain were three silver dragon heads. A crimson red sash hung from the noose of the three dragon heads. Tyrion was at her side as she began her progression down the length of the hall. She easily ignored the countless eyes that set upon her, latched onto her like a second skin. Jon watched the small, silver woman with fascination. Daenerys Stormborn was born a queen, regal and charismatic, and she showed it from the moment she set down from her dragon during her arrival. The silver ring of the hand upon Tyrion's shoulder stood out proudly as he held his chin up defiantly. Neither he or his queen were welcomed visitors to the north or its people.

"Lord Starks, Lady Stark," Daenerys tuneful voice rung out loudly, easily projecting throughout the great hall for all to hear. The weight of many stares hung on her back and face. "It is time we discuss your yielding of the north to me."

Jon stared at her with an openly, neutral expression. Sansa had hidden her feelings behind a cool mask of indifference. Robb set his goblet down, blue eyes pierced hers as he took measure of the Targaryen woman. Her chin raised in challenge of him. She was no subservient, would look at no man as master ever again, not her brother, not Khal Drogo, especially not Robb and Jon Stark.

Robb leaned forward in his chair, "My apologies, your grace, but the north does not yield."

The fire grew in her eyes, rising phoenix like from its purple ashes. "I see, that is unfortunate." She set a look upon the Stark siblings, one Jon interpreted as _'Silly wolves, you are fools if you think you will not do as I ask.'_ Jon sighed to himself, Robb would not yield, and Daenerys would not compromise. Her lilac irises glanced at him for a moment, she was speaking directly to him, but no one noticed the tiny shift in her expression besides him. "You would risk the survival of your people for your pride?"

Robb glared at her, "Why must their risk their lives at all? Why do you not leave us in peace? There is plenty in Westeros for you to conquer, what does it matter of the north remains autonomous?"

Daenerys sighed, "The northern kingdom belongs to the throne, my birthright. If I allow the north to maintain its independence the other kingdoms will question my power and authority, or the other kingdoms may demand their independence. There is also the question if the north would try to rise and rebel against me in the future."

"We would never," Robb began, furious she'd question his loyalty. "Our word is our oath."

"Forgive me if I do not believe the word of Stark." Daenerys snapped back. "Your family rose against mine in rebellion to help the usurper, Robert Baratheon. Your family broke faith with House Targaryen."

Sansa's voice cut in like ice, "Your father burned our grandfather alive, he burned Jon's father alive. Your father broke faith with our family first. And your brother kidnapped and raped our Aunt Lyanna."

Daenerys's lilac eyes shone with guilt and shame as they set upon the quiet Stark man. Her rosebud lips fell and parted, but no words were spoken. Jon stood from his seat. "The northerners are proud people, they will not bend to a southern ruler." Jon spoke as he looked around the great hall at the many faces. Young, old, many in their youth still, and there were still millions more throughout Westeros. He sighed with a heavy heart. "This is nonsense." Their gathered everyone's attention. "Yielding of kingdoms, bending the knee, the iron throne, none of it matters if we are all dead." He looked directly at Daenerys. "Your grace, I mean no offense, but we are not your enemy, the north is not your enemy, the dead is."

Jon watched the ethereal being before him, hair like liquid silver falling forward from her shoulder, her skin pale as winter snow, her amethyst stone eyes levelled him with an incredulous stare. "The dead?" Her tone was dry and demanding, on the verge of a laugh of disbelief.

"Yes, the dead." Jon was solemn in gaze and tone. Daenerys's eyes tapered, almost amusedly. "The army of the dead is marching south; the Night King is leading them. If he crosses the wall and we are not prepared, we will all die. Then it won't matter who sits on the iron throne."

"You expect me to believe this?" Daenerys looked at her hand, she was fuming. "Are you trying to distract me with fabled stories, Lord Stark?"

Tyrion came to her side, his voice soft. "Careful now, your grace. Stay calm."

Daenerys cast him a gaze, "I am calm, I assure you, Lord Tyrion."

"My brother speaks the truth, your grace." Robb spoke, gaining the dragon's attention. "Jon is not a liar. I have seen the Night King and his army as well." Sansa glanced at her brother, lips parted, her eyes narrowing with concern, would Robb really hand over the north to the Targaryen? Robb looked at Jon, his expression was apologetic before he stared coolly at the dragon queen. "True as it may be, the north will not yield. We will defend our own with or without your help, your grace."

Jon looked at his brother angrily, his voice quiet and cold. "Robb."

"Enough, Jon." Robb hissed back, unable to meet his brother's grey Stark eyes. His pride would cost them this alliance, he knew this. But he could not fail his men again.

"With or without my help," Daenerys looked at the three Stark siblings. "Do you think you can defeat this Night King and his army without my men and my dragons?"

Robb and Jon exchanged expression, Jon sighed. "No, I do not think we can."

Daenerys's purple gaze fixed onto the Stark men with obstinate defiance. "I will help you, I will fight for the north." Jon and Robb stood and looked at the Targaryen. "Once I obtain the north's submission."

Robb was furious, Sansa glared frigidly from her seat. Jon caught Robb's fisted hand in his. His burnt hand and fingers opened and closed beneath the leather glove. Sansa, Robb, and the entire hall stared at the Stark lord who appeared more Stark then any still alive. Jon managed to restrain his temper. Despite his cold ways, the white wolf had an edge to him, he still had northern pride. It hid below the surface waiting to be set free. "Your grace, what you are asking for is too much."

"Asking?" Daenerys's eyes narrowed dangerously. "You wish for me to aide you in this battle against the Night King and his army. You want me to send my men and my dragons into battle for you, for the north. You want me to risk their lives and the lives of my children against this fabled enemy you speak of, an enemy that only you and your brother have seen. Yet, you say it is I who asks to much?"

Jon's gaze softened, it was fair. She was justified. So were he and his brother. He remained unwavering. "My brother and I are kings in the north because our bannermen put their faith in us, they chose us to lead them, to protect them, to ensure their survival. Our duties are to the north and its people." Jon looked at Robb and Sansa. "We will not yield to you, or anyone else, your grace." There was a mighty cheer from the northerners and men of the Vale. They clattered their swords against the floor in unison. Daenerys glared at Jon, his face remained unchanging behind an emotionless mask of politics.

Her expression blazed. "That's fair." Disdain laced her voice and tainted the frown that set on her lips. "It's also fair to point out I am the rightful queen of the seven kingdoms. I was born to rule and I will with fire and blood if need be." Daenerys turned on her heels and stormed out of the great hall. Tyrion paused to cast a knowing look upon the Starks before turning to follow her.

"Go on!" One of the men yelled, "Get out of here, dragonspawn!"

Jon glared at Cley Cerwyn, silencing the man with a single look. Robb went to rest a hand on his shoulder, but Jon shrugged him off. "Are you happy?" He demanded on of his brother. "We've lost the only ally who could have potentially helped us to defeat the Night King and his army." Jon was furious, grey met with Tully blue. "You sentenced us all to death." He turned and stormed out of the great hall.

"Jon!" Robb called after him, he glared at his brother, his best friend. His hand tightened into a fist, he slammed it into the table. "Damn it, Jon!"

Sansa stood and quickly tried to soothe her brother, "Leave him be, Robb. He'll understand, give him time."

Robb shook her off, "I need to be alone." He turned to his men, all silent and uncomfortable. "Everyone is dismissed. Get back to work." He retreated back to his chambers.

* * *

End of Chapter!

I hope you all enjoyed, review if you'd like an update, need more then ten!

Finally shook off my writer's block, but OH MY GOD! Game of Thrones, last season, in just a few months, I don't think my heart can take it!


	5. Chapter 5

**a/n** : Hello. I've been inactive again, mainly to see if this story would get more reviews again. As it has not, this may or may not be the last chapter, or GoT story I ever write. Another thing I wish to clarify, or at least give my two cents is, people's sudden jump on Dany in the last chapter she's being horrible. It made me laugh. Yes, they are in the midst of a war, they are teenagers, barely adults, and people seem to want Jon, Dany, the entire north to be all friends right away, or for Dany to be more compassionate, etc. That isn't reality. Dany wants to be queen, the Starks just reclaimed their home, neither would give up so willingly right away. Look at our own world, society, etc. You think everything will go so smoothly in a fantasy world? Without discord there is no drama, no storytelling, less character development for certain scenarios as this takes place way later in the series, despite having my own twists. So, please be a little more forgiving. I am trying to make Dany likable, and she will be, hopefully, for you readers in future chapters to come with what I wish/had planned to write depending on reviews.

Thank you.

Chapter 5

* * *

A day had passed, Dany wore a white and crimson coat, her hair plaited expertly to hang skillfully over her shoulder. Leathered gloved donned her fingers, fur-lined boots to her feet. She drew her hood over her head as she set out into the Winterfell courtyard. If Daenerys looked troubled by the hateful glares and scathing words men and women whispered below their breath at her, she did not show it. Instead, the dragon queen kept an emotionless mask, set hard as stone on her face as she motioned towards the stables. She needed a moment alone, to be away from this den of wolves, to be with her children in private to think. And she'd be damned if she would seek permission from Lord Stark or his sister.

The stable boy appeared frustrated when she ordered him to fetch her a horse, any horse would do. Despite being commanded by the Targaryen woman who was not his queen, he did so willingly anyways. He would not be a reason to cause conflict for his liege lords and lady.

"Fetch mine as well," A voice spoke from behind, Dany and the stable boy turned to see Jon, clad all in black.

The stable boy nodded deeply, "Of course my lord, right away!" He scurried away in the stables. They stood in silence for a moment.

"Did your brother send you to watch me?" Dany demanded coldly. "Did he worry his guest would run away to gather her armies to wage war upon the north?" She was anything but subtle, Jon was quickly learning.

Jon chuckled, "Nothing so elaborate, I'm afraid, your grace." His grey eyes studied her steadily. "I had the urge to go for a ride myself. It helps me to think. I merely thought we could both enjoy the company, that's all."

Dany cast him a skeptical glance, "Are you sure? Surely, I thought you intended to take me into the woods to kill me."

Jon furrowed a brow curiously, "Now why would I do that?"

Dany raised her chin proudly, "Simple, eliminate the enemy, and the north remains yours."

Jon offered her a kind smile, "You are not my enemy. I had hoped you would be an ally, but I don't see you as my enemy."

"Then what am I to you?"

Jon sighed a moment later, "I honestly don't know at the moment. Let's say an honored guest." He spotted the stable boy arriving with his fine white stallion, and a bay mare. "A moment, your grace." He stepped into the stables to have a word with the stable boy, who quickly hurried away with the bay mare. Jon walked out with his horse, a fine specimen indeed.

Daenerys arched a brow, amused. "Do you expect me to ride with you, Lord Stark?" Her tone was suggestive, but Jon chuckled a moment later.

"No, of course not, your grace." He offered sincerely. "I simply wanted to offer a token of good faith." A few moments later the stable boy returned with a glossy, black mare. Dany silently admired the lovely creature. The stable boy handed a silver bridle to her, Dany slowly took it.

Dany looked at Jon, "Are you sure?"

"Consider this mare your personal mount during your time here in Winterfell." Jon came to her side. "She's young and spirited, but she's strong."

The beauty of the horse she held was astounding. She turned to the Stark. "Why black?"

Jon offered her a small smile, "It seemed like your color, considering the dragon you ride. Black and red suit you." Dany remained silent. "Do you need assistance, your grace?" Jon offered as Dany quickly shook her head.

"No, I'm fine, thank you." Daenerys quickly thrust her foot into the stirrup and lifted herself onto the horse, she settled into the saddle. She was accustomed to riding. Jon easily mounted his stallion; the two horses threw their heads back and trotted spiritedly towards the snowy forest. They rode in silence for a long while, before Dany spoke. "She's lovely."

"She is, isn't she?" Jon agreed as they slowed into a walk. "She was meant for Sansa, but she was never fond of riding, not like Arya." His tone softened at the mention of the younger Stark sibling who was still missing.

"Your sister," Dany said gently.

"Aye," Jon nodded somberly. "Its been years since I last saw her, any of my siblings. I can only hope she returns home one day, very much alive."

Dany nodded, "I can't imagine what you and your family have gone through."

Jon glanced at her from his horse, "It wasn't easy, but we are all stronger for it, some more then others." Dany understood, he spoke of himself and Sansa, strong as steel, while Robb continuously tried to feign the same strength as he drowned his sorrows in his wineskins. "Why did you want to ride out here today?"

Dany's eyes met his own briefly, they were such a startling shade of purple, and honest. "I was wanting to spend time with my children, but away from prying eyes of your northerners. The sight of my children can be frightful to many, I did not wish to alarm your people."

"I see," Jon looked thoughtful. "May I accompany you?"

Dany hesitated, but sighed as quickly. He had spoken so softly, genuinely interested. "You may."

They rode until they reached an open meadow by a small lake. They dismounted and tied the horses to a tree a good distance away from the clearing before continuing on foot. Jon watched the Targaryen woman curiously as she went still for a brief moment, her eyes closed as if she were seeking a moment of peace. Then she turned to look at him, purple eyes bright with life. "They'll be coming shortly." Jon merely furrowed a brow, perhaps her connection with her dragons was like his and Ghost's, a silent, mental link of sorts, feelings and words shared without having to be spoken.

Dany found a fallen tree to perch upon as they waited, Jon moved forward to take a seat beside her, his large, heavy cloak dusting the snowy earth. The wind was cold and crisp as they sat and enjoyed the silence, and Daenerys would never admit it, his company. Jon watched her as she stared up the cloudy sky, she was more beautiful than any woman he had ever laid eyes upon. Purple eyes offset by silver hair and snow-like skin. A moment later he heard a shrill cry of a dragon, it nearly shook the foundation of the ground they stood upon. Daenerys stood from her spot, three large shadows circled from above before taking their descent with thunderous impact, sending flurries of powdery snow in every direction. Three large beasts loomed over him, up close they were more fearsome and terrifying, but they excited him all the same.

Dany moved forward to embrace the large head of her largest child, Balerion, the black dread, the last shadow, as he was called, and Jon was quickly learning why. He was the most aggressive out of her three children, and the most territorial of his mother's attention and affections. Viserion, the white released a deep sound in his throat that was akin to a cat purring it seemed as he rested his large snout beneath his mother's gloved hand. Rhaegal, the emerald, seemed more curious of his presence as the dragon released clouds of smoke from his nostrils as eyed Jon.

He heard Dany's soft voice whisper, "Oh, how I've missed you three." Balerion crooned to his mother affectionately in return. Daenerys turned to look at him, eyes gleaming with delirious happiness. "You can come closer, they will not harm you in my presence, I promise."

When Balerion's smoldering, red pits settled onto him, Jon hesitated, he took a deep inhale. He had faced much worse than a dragon, he would not allow himself to look weak in front of the dragon queen or her beastly children. Jon slowly approached, Balerion's lips curled up, black sword like teeth bared, his bright red frills raised like a cat's hackles. Jon removed his glove, slowly offering his burnt and scarred hand for the dragon to scent. Dany quietly cooed to her child, soothing the large, suspicious dragon. Balerion sniffed his hand, small trails of black smoke sifted through his nostrils warming Jon's hand and face. A moment later, Balerion's frills settled against his jet-black body, his teeth disappeared, the red fire his eyes dimmed. Slowly he drew away, Jon released the breath he had been holding. He looked at Daenerys incredulously.

Dany looked faintly surprised herself, she offered a small smile quickly. "He accepted you." Viserion and Rhaegal approached from either side, sniffing and nuzzling his sides with their large snouts and soft rumbles. "They all like you." Dany laughed at Jon's startled expression, rarely did the Stark show emotion. He was far to guarded.

They shared a few more moments with her dragons until Dany sent them off, she had sensed their growing hunger. She did not wish for them attack the local farms' livestock as she had promised. She sent them far out to sea to hunt. Dany felt some of her strength return after spending time with her children.

"Beautiful, aren't they?" Dany watched them ascend to the skies, a mother's tender smile on her lips as she turned to observe Jon.

"Not quite the words I was thinking of," Jon saw her frown at him. He immediately regretted his words. "But yes, they are beautiful beasts."

Dany looked towards the distance as the shadows of her children vanished into the clouds. "They're not beasts to me. No matter how big they grow, how terrifying they are to everyone else, they will always be my children." And suddenly those purple eyes settled onto him. "Can you understand? I brought them into this world, raised them when they were no bigger than cats, I carried them with me everywhere."

"They were never a burden?" Jon questioned calmly, curiously.

Dany looked at him softly, "Children are never a burden to their mother, Lord Stark."

Jon chuckled, it was a rueful laugh. "I was mistaken, forgive me. Children are not a burden to their mother if they are her true children, and your dragons are yours."

Dany's lips parted, "You speak as if you know from experience." Her voice was warm, uncomfortably gentle towards him.

"I don't need your pity, your grace." Jon said quickly, he spoke evenly, softly, darkly.

"It wasn't pity I was offering," Dany said a moment later. "I was only trying to understand."

Jon sighed, those eyes of hers would be his undoing, so full of compassion at that very moment. There was no pity to be found in them, only open honesty. "After the war, my father, I mean my uncle, Eddard Stark brought me back to Winterfell. My father was Brandon Stark." Dany stiffened, she knew that name, and of his father, Rickard Stark, the man her father had set ablaze. "Brandon had been betrothed to Catelyn Tully, Robb and Sansa's mother, but he chose to elope and marry Ashara Dayne of Dorne. Catelyn would go onto marry my uncle, Eddard Stark and bear him many children, but she never got over her first love, my father. So, you can imagine what my arrival to Winterfell did to her." Dany's gaze softened, he did not need to speak the words. The woman had hated him, despised his birth and existence.

"I'm sorry." Daenerys moved forward to take his gloved hand in hers and gave it a squeeze.

"It's in the past now," Jon sighed, but his expression spoke volumes. It was in the past, but those memories would forever haunt him. A woman who could not love a parentless child. He would never forget Catelyn Stark with her cold eyes and sharp words. "I'm sorry, that's not why I wanted to come out here with you."

Dany released his hand and stepped back, her gaze guarded. "So, there was an ulterior motive?"

Jon looked apologetic, "There is."

Daenerys stared him down, "Well, out with it."

"I want to understand you." Jon began as Dany's eyes quickly tapered. "You could have used your dragons to gain the north's submission, but you haven't, which tells me at the very least you are better than Cersei. You could easily use your dragons to melt castles and burn cities to the ground, it would be the quickest way to win the war, you wouldn't even need an alliance from the army you've acquired. Why not?" Dany was silent, Jon stared at her hard. "I know why." Dany raised a brow, tempting him to speak an ill word of her. They all did, always, every last one of them. She knew what they called her behind her back, queen of bones, blood, and ashes, the queen of civil war. Jon Stark would be no different. "You have a good heart. You don't want to kill thousands of innocent people. Its not why you came here, is it?"

Daenerys settled her purple gaze onto him, her expression conflicted as if her heart and mind were clashing swords. "No."

"Then why?"

"Cersei, you, and I, any of the great houses are merely spokes on a wheel fighting to see who will be on top, spinning on and on crushing those helpless on the ground. I came here to stop the wheel, to break it. So that no man, woman, or child would know what it meant to be bought or sold like I was by my brother." The conviction in her words, her voice, her eyes were mesmerizing. Jon could easily understand why so many had immediately fallen to their knees when the dragon queen asked them to bend. Daenerys Stormborn was power, grace, beauty personified. Pure femininity, an independent image of woman who defied to be seen as a subservient in the battles of kings.

"Do you see me and my brother as these spokes you speak of?" Jon spoke with concern shadowing his eyes. "Do you think we mean to crush our people below our command, treat the common folk as nothing more than slaves for our disposal? Is that what you think of us?"

Dany looked at him long and hard with a troubled expression. It passed and she wilted a sigh, "No, of course not."

"Then why do you require the north to submit?" Jon pushed, Daenerys glared.

"When I dethrone Cersei and allow the north to keep autonomy, other kingdoms will ask the same in return. It will make my power and claim weak." Dany's hands fisted at her side. "Why can you not understand?"

"Tyrion told me to trust you, to convince my brother and sister to bend to your cause." More than anything, Jon sounded resolute. "The queen he spoke of was not one who wanted to conquer Westeros through force and intimidation, but through acceptance and compassion. Demanding the north yield to you or be taken by force, does that sound like a compassionate ruler? The north would never accept you as their queen. They are proud people, allow them their pride and they will love you for it." Dany remained obstinate. Jon sighed. "If you keep pushing until they break the kingdoms of Westeros will rebel against you when you take the throne. They will fight to overthrow you as they did your father. The worst outcomes start with good intentions, your grace." He turned to return to his horse. "When Tyrion sent the letter that you wished to travel north, I knew there was only one thing you were after." He glanced at her over his shoulder, "My brother and sister were right, we could not just hand over the north to you after we fought so hard to reclaim it. I also knew we could not afford to fight against you, at the very least I thought you could be reasoned with. Perhaps, I was wrong. My apologies, your grace, for having wasted your time."

Something deep in her broke little by little, she did not want this beautiful stranger to leave her. And he was beautiful. Though pale his skin, it was perfect to frame the grey pools that stared out at the world. Raven curls that fell above his shoulders, half up in a bun, cast a soft shadow along his jawline. Beneath the heavy leathers and fur cloak he wore, Dany could easily imagine the powerful muscles that rippled with life. He was born of these northern woods, of ice and snow just as she was born of fire and blood. His visage was brooding, dark, guarded, with eyes so grey and haunted by many sorrows of one so young. But it all suited him, perfectly. And then those eyes set upon her. They burned into hers.

It was as Jorah had once said. She possessed a gentle heart. It would be both her greatest strength and her greatest weakness. She remained silent, battling her thoughts. In the depths of her heart she knew he was right. She had originally set out to free the slaves, the become a beloved queen, chosen by the people. Somewhere along the way she had lost sight of it all.

Jon was silent for a long while, but slowly his eyes fell over Daenerys once more. It nearly regretted it instantly. She was ethereal with her hair falling like liquid silver, her skin pale as the snow that surrounded them, and eyes of the brightest amethyst stones. He swallowed against the lump in his own throat, embarrassed as if he were a young boy virginal again. "Shall we return then?"

Daenerys's eyes slowly drifted to his. Her heart and mind set. She was becoming a dragon imprisoned in ice. "You are right, Lord Stark."

Jon froze, offered her a small smile. "It seems life is full of little ironies, doesn't it?" Their soft laughter steamed the night air.

"Before I commit to your cause," Dany began carefully, she stared hard at the Stark man. "I want to see this threat beyond the wall for myself. I want to see this army of the dead with my own eyes. Only then will I offer my dragons and armies to your cause. Do we have an agreement?"

Jon nodded slowly, it was a fair request. "Aye, I will speak with my brother."

"Good, see that you do." Daenerys walked past him then paused a moment. "But I want you to understand, Lord Stark, once this threat is dealt with, I will expect compensation for my assistance."

Jon stared at her warily, "The north will not submit to you, your grace."

"Not northern submission, I see now using force will not win me what I truly desire, acceptance of my people. I will want the north's support to my claim of the iron throne." Dany spoke coolly.

Jon nodded, "That's fair, is that all?"

"Maybe, maybe not, that has yet to be seen." Dany softly declared. "We should return, its growing colder."

Jon saw her fight a shiver, offered her a kind smile. "Let's go."

He helped her mount her mare as he quickly mounted his steed and they rode back to Winterfell at a gallop. Dany felt free on this light, fast mount. The mare's beauty surpassed even Khal Drogo's gift to her. She had missed travelling on horseback, though she still preferred the skies. Once returned to Winterfell, a stable boy took their horses, Dany patted the mare's neck with gratitude.

"She's lovely," Dany sighed wistfully. "My first husband gave me a mare, a young silver mare. She was a beauty as well."

"What happened to her?" Jon asked softly.

"She died in the red waste," Daenerys spoke ruefully of the pretty filly. She had loved her greatly. Her silver had been her only joy during her time as Khal Drogo's bride. "We had no food, no shelter from the sun, many died then."

"I'm sorry," Jon offered with genuine solace, he knew what it meant to lose valued men. He knew his men, cared for them deeply, as she did her own.

"It's in the past now," Dany spoke as they walked towards the castle. "If I look back, I am lost, I must continue to move forward." Jon understood that sentiment, he nodded in silent agreement. Dany stopped in the dark hall lit dimly by torches. "I guess this is farewell until tomorrow, you have much to discuss with your siblings as I do my hand."

Jon nodded, "I do, we both do."

"Goodnight, Lord Stark."

Jon chuckled, "Just Jon is fine, your grace."

Daenerys offered him a faint smile, "Daenerys. You may call me, Daenerys."

Jon smiled, "Goodnight, Daenerys."

Dany's lips parted on an inhale of air, soft and sweet. "Goodnight, Jon." They lingered for a moment, before Daenerys retreated first, she turned and disappeared down the hall, leaving Jon to watch her go with a longing and a soft sigh.

A soft croon met his ears, a nose warmed his gloved hand. Jon offered his companion a gentle smile and stroked the white mane of his direwolf's neck. "Come on boy, let's go find Robb and Sansa."

* * *

End of Chapter!

Hope you all enjoyed, please review if you'd like an update, or this may be the last installment for this story. Thank you.


End file.
